The modern AR-15 style rifle platform is primarily comprised of MIL-SPEC (Military Specification) components originally derived from the M16A1/A2, M4A1 and M16A4 variants. Platforms include semi-automatic, burst and full-automatic fire control versions, as well as a multitude of caliber configurations. Most modern AR-15 components have retained either MIL-SPEC adherence and/or a close resemblance to the original 1956 Eugene Stoner and L. James Sullivan Armalite AR-15 design. All M16A1/A2, M4A1 and M16A4 variants retain absolute adherence to MIL-SPEC requirements, as these platforms are intended for applications in standardized military service.
The MIL-SPEC design utilizes an integrated Rear Sight, commonly referred to as an “Iron Sight.” Although the M4 variant is an exception, as it provides a Picatinny rail (MIL-STD-1913) for the mounting of its sight/optical aid. This type of configuration is commonly referred to as “Optic Ready,” inferring that a sight or optical device must first be installed on the firearm for accurate target acquisition. With the advent of the M4 configuration and further popularization of Upper Receiver designs without an integrated rear sight, a typical approach to provide sighting capabilities followed suit with the M4 application by utilizing Picatinny rail-mounted devices. Consequently, there are now a multitude of sight/optical aid devices available; several of which mimic the original carrying handle with integrated sight style.
The most common and relatively economical solution to an Optic Ready firearm is the flip-up style sight. However, this design is rather impractical, as it often requires the use of a special tool, such as a hex driver, screwdriver, Torx® driver, etc. to mount, adjust or uninstall on the Picatinny rail. Furthermore, many of these devices are attached to the Picatinny rail by a single fastener, screw or bolt, and are consequently susceptible to loosening during use and the subsequent loss of sight calibration or zero; thus, creating the added burden of always having to carry a special tool for this purpose, which could prove to be especially burdensome in a tactical environment.
Moreover, the deviation of reliance upon Iron Sights to an electronic optical device, which can illuminate reticles, provide electronic magnification and/or thermal imaging, tends to produce an undesired dependence, thus effecting a considerable tactical disadvantage as these optics require a constant, replenishing source of power (i.e. batteries, power cells, etc.). However, once a source of power is no longer readily available, the device would be rendered inoperable, causing conditions to rapidly deteriorate.
Additionally, while many configurations of the flip-up type sight utilize a locking mechanism, which must be pressed or released to permit folding, they are typically not impact resistant once positioned into the flip-up orientation, making them susceptible to strike or impact damage.
Another problematic condition of prior art flip-up style sights is a deviation from the original MIL-SPEC sight centerline to the bore centerline. Because most rear flip-up style sights do not provide elevation adjustment or compensation, this condition can exceed the vertical adjustment travel (+/−) of the front sight post. As such, optics that are installed between flip-up sights can further compound this condition when original MIL-SPEC centerlines are not maintained.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved firearm sight system that an integrated flip-up rear sight for AR-15/10 and M16/M4 rifle variants. In this regard, the various embodiments of the present invention substantially fulfill at least some of these needs. In this respect, the firearm sight system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an integrated flip-up rear sight for AR-15/10 and M16/M4 rifle variants.